1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to an electrophoretic display.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, attention has been drawn to electronic paper that is portable, has the feel of paper, and is easy for display and erasure, as a next generation display. Representative examples of electronic paper include twist ball, an electrophoretic display, and a cholesterol liquid crystal display.
The electrophoretic display may repeatedly display and erase images by using the electrophoretic phenomenon. The electrophoretic phenomenon refers to the movement of charged particles dispersed in a fluid due to an applied electric field
An electrophoretic display may include black and white electrophoretic particles or black and colored electrophoretic particles such that desired images may be displayed.
However, response time to display a desired image may be delayed due to the friction between two particles in the electrophoretic display, and since the density of the particles may be small, color reproducibility may be decreased.